Max
|gender = Male |mate = None |packleaders = Charlie and Emma |family = Unknown |occupation = Leader of the Trio |pack = The Trio |rank = Leader |aliases = Big Guy (by Rocky) |fate = Alive|imagewidth = 150px}} Max is a big, scarred male Labrador with shaggy, faded golden fur, floppy ears, fuzzy eyebrows, webbed paws, and brown eyes. Personality :Max is a heroic, brave, and clever young dog. He seems to be the leader of the trio, since the smaller two dogs look up to him because of his strength and his good leadership qualities. He is also shown to be helpful, loyal, and courageous. He never thinks about himself and always helps other when they need it. He also has a positive attitude if other are down in the dumps. : History ''The Vanishing :is first seen running through a field. Max loves being there because of the different smells. He hears distant laughter. It is Charlie and Emma, his pack leaders. They are far away, and Max is trying to run to them. He uses more speed, but no matter how fast he ran, he was never able to get closer. He cranes his neck to look back behind him, but the fields and the farmhouse were shrouded in a thick, inky blackness. He tries to run faster to save Charlie and Emma from the darkness, but then the sky explodes in a stark white, blinding him. But when he wakes up from his dream, he realizes it was the lights on the ceiling. :He jerks his head up from the chilly concrete flooring. He was snuggled against a ratty old blanket in the back of the cage, which it was a kennel. His stomach starts to growl. He hadn't eaten since the last he's been able to eat kibble from his bowl, and wasn't able to finish, and two days since he has lapped at his water. Max thinks it has been two weeks. He hasn't been out of his cage in seven days, and hadn't had anything to eat in seven days. He starts to remember dogs he's known at the kennel: Cupcake, Shadow, and Ariel. He then thinks his favorite kennel companion: Madame Curie. :She had been good to Max right up to the day the Vet had stopped coming. He woke up one morning to see her kennel empty, the door squeaking on its hinges. He was upset that she didn't even say goodbye. Since then, all the other kennels seemed empty. In the days before Madame disappeared, she'd started to act strangely. She was muttering that something was coming, and something dangerous. She told him to be prepared, and calls him Maxie, in a serious, grave tone. She adds that there is a darkness on the horizon and that she can feel it. Max was chewing on his red ball and replies that he doesn't feel anything and asks if it's not just an old dog ache. She makes a friendly bark and says of course she feels it. Old dogs have smarter bones that creak and rattle before bad things are about to happen. She tells him to be safe. :''More Coming Soon ''Dark Waters :''More Coming Soon ''The Long Road :More Coming Soon Journey's End :More Coming Soon : Gallery :See Max/Gallery'' Quotes :"So you're an alpha, locked in a giant kennel, ruling a bunch of starving misfits? Yeah, you're some alpha, all right." :—Max to Fester in The Vanishing, page 337 :"For some reason, I thought I smelled ''Dolph. I guess I can't help but be worried he'll come for all of us, and, you know, I vowed to protect you two." :—Max to Rocky and Gizmo in ''Dark Waters, page 102 :Max: "Sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, Rocky; it's just that I was so scared we'd lost you forever. And that it was all my fault. Seeing you disappear on the train just made me think I'd failed at everything." :Rocky: "I'm sorry, too, big guy. You're right, I should have been more careful. The last thing I want is to be separated from you and Gizmo ever again. Still friends?" :Max: "Always." :—Max and Rocky in Dark Waters, page 136 :"And you, young Labrador Retriever, must be the leader of these two. I might have thought Boss was the alpha of this group, him being a natural leader and all, but the two small dogs' body language toward you suggests a familiarity with you that they lack with out Australian Shepherd friend, not to mention clear deference on your opinion. You also have an air of single-mindedness about you, the kind of mental state that would be absolutely necessary to inspire a dog to travel across the country—braving all sorts of dangers—in search of his owners. Looking at all the scratches and bite marks on you, at how thin you've become recently, it is painfully clear that no one and nothing will stop you until you find your people." :—The Mountain to Max in Dark Waters, pages 161-162 :"I am going to find the people. I've promised too many animals to give up now, and I won't rest until I do. There's a way to cure the virus that made all the humans leave. So don't let your sister lose hope, all right? The people will come back for you soon." :—Max to Possum in The Long Road, page 31 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Vanishing characters Category:Dark Waters characters Category:Dogs Category:The Long Road characters Category:Journey's End characters Category:Main Character Category:Good Character Category:Leaders Category:Corporation Prisoners Category:Enclave Members Category:Corporation Members Category:Max's Trio Members